Bittersweet Farewell
by IAmPhoenix
Summary: A one-shot set just after Breaking Dawn. Rosalie decides to leave the Cullens for good. And in typical dramatic Rosalie fashion, she doesn't leave without making a scene. A little profanity so rated T just in case.


**A/N: Not really sure why...but this just popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just borrowing for entertainment. **

"She left a letter," Alice spoke softly, as she descended the staircase with an ivory envelope clutched delicately in her hand. _To My Family_ was written across the front in Rosalie's intricate hand writing.

Emmett rushed to her side, snatching it from her hands. Ripping it open, he began to read.

_March 14, 2007_

_Dear Cullens:_

_I should've been dead by now...I think. Today would've been my ninety second birthday. And if not in my grave, I should be seated somewhere warm, in a rocking chair surrounded by my family and what's left of my friends. Drinking sweet tea and eating cake that will raise my blood sugar too high, while shooing my great great great grandchildren out of my garden and telling stories of my glory days to anyone that will listen. The days when I was the most beautiful girl in Rochester, New York. Instead I'm trapped in this forsaken, albeit beautiful body, for all of eternity, celebrating eighteen over and over and over again. If I could cry, I would._

_Carlisle__, I can finally admit that I hate you for your selfishness. I have never and will never see any good in your intentions. Even if I were dying in the gutter, it was not your decision to determine my destiny. I was not born to be a plaything for your immortal "son", to be an addition to your sick, dark, twisted fantasy of what a family is. Rosalie Lillian Hale was born to be a wife, mother and grandmother. I was born to get old and wrinkled and eventually die, not to be blonde and perfect forever. First Edward, then Esme, then me. When will you learn that you are not God? You don't get to rewrite a person's life to fit your sick twisted version of a family. And before any of you say it, I know that I had him to turn Emmett, but that was for my own selfish reasons. I will be eternally sorry for that. Dear sweet daddy, saving all the lives in the world will not change the fact that your soul is damned. I hope you burn in Hell._

_Esme, I know your heart is breaking right now and I'm sorry to be the cause of that pain. I just can't live this "life" anymore. I won't live this life anymore. You are content with your "husband" and your "children" but both you and I know from our long talks that "this" doesn't fill the hole that was left in your heart after the death of your son. Sure, you love us, just as we've grown to love you, but it's not the same. It never has been and it never will be. Please don't mourn for me, instead celebrate my new found freedom. _

_Emmett: My love. My heart. My soul. How I adore thee. I know there are no words that can soothe you right now so I won't try. I will say that I apologize for dragging you into this world. A world that I was not even happy to be a part of. Leaving you is the hardest decision that I've ever had to make, but I had to do this for me. I hope that you will be able to one day forgive me for my selfishness. Please don't spend the rest of your existence mourning my absence. For I am free and happy. I love you always._

_Alice__: I am going to miss you little pixie. The talks, the shopping, the laughs, your laugh, your beautiful spirit. Please don't beat yourself up because you didn't see this coming. I went through great lengths to make sure that you didn't. I've wanted this for so long and I can assure you that I am finally at peace. _

_Jasper: "Twin", take care of yourself and my Alice. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Keep fighting the good fight, Major Whitlock._

_Bella: I'll never understand why you'd want this life for yourself. There's no amount of love in the world that would've made me choose this. You are probably the dumbest person, sorry, vampire to walk the face of the earth. For the life you've cursed Renesmee with, I hope that you burn in Hell right along with Carlisle._

_Edward: I apologize. _

_Mutts: Thank you._

_Renesmee: I am so sorry that you had to be a pawn in my sick little game, but I saw no other way. For a moment, you filled a void in my life that had been there for so long, but even that was temporary. For you were not mine and you never would be. Although you are still young, I know that you fully understand that it was never my intention to harm you and while I know that your physical scars will heal, I hope that one day the emotional ones will as well. I will miss you most of all._

_Love and best wishes,_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty_

* * *

~Two hours earlier...~

"Faster Jake, faster," Nessie squealed as she held tightly onto Jacob's fur as he bounded through the forest. "Leah's going to beat us."

Leah let out a wolfish laugh that sounded more like a bark as her paws pounded against the forest floor. She could see the edge of the cliff in the distance and she was determined to beat Jake there. She knew she'd never beat Seth since he was smaller and faster, but Jake was bigger and slower and he had an extra thirty pounds on his back. The second place win was as good as hers. She'd enjoy eating his desserts for the rest of the week. Just as she thought about the chocolate cake Esme had been preparing when they'd left the house, she heard a loud thump from behind her.

_What the fuck Rose? - Jacob_

Leah stopped in her tracks and whipped around. She saw Jacob scrambling to his paws and Rosalie holding Renesmee roughly by the arm.

_What the hell is going on Jake? - Leah_

_I have no idea what this leech is doing, but if Nessie has one hair out of place on her head, I'm going to rip her head off. - Jake_

_What am I missing? - Seth _

He had already made it to the edge of the cliff by the time Rosalie had attacked. Just as he made it back, all hell broke loose.

"Say goodbye to your precious imprint mutt," Rosalie sneered as she tightened her grip on Nessie's arm, lifting her into the air. She sank her teeth into Renesmee's neck, just barely breaking the skin. No blood seeped through as the wound instantly began to heal.

Seth let out a loud, pain filled howl and tackled Rosalie from behind, causing Nessie to fly from her grasp and into a nearby tree. She let out a loud whimper. Jacob ran to her side, phasing back to human form, he quickly untied his shorts from his ankle and yanked them on.

"Nessie!" He screamed, gently lifting her limp body from the dirty ground. Tears rolled down his face as his body shook from hurt and anger. "Kill the bitch!"

Leah and Seth happily obliged as they tackled Rosalie to the ground, ripping her arms from her body. She hadn't even tried to fight back. Jacob turned and saw her mouth the word "_freedom_" just as Leah ripped her head off and tossed it on the ground.

"Noooooooo!" Emmett bellowed just as he saw Rosalie's head hit the ground. He lunged for Leah, but was restrained by Jasper and Carlisle. Although he knew why they'd killed her, he still felt that somebody needed to pay. He wanted blood. "I'll kill all of you mutts! Every single one of you!" He fell to his knees as a huge wave of grief took over him. His reason for being was gone.

"Jacob take Nessie back to the house and call Edward and Bella," Carlisle spoke softly as he knelt beside Emmett. "I'll be there shortly."

Jasper stood beside them, staring blankly at Rosalie's mutilated body. He looked up and saw Seth and Leah staring at him, baring their teeth. Low growls permeated the air. Jasper shook his head letting them know that there would be no more fighting.

"Alice saw it all, but we were too late to stop her." he sighed. "She wanted to be destroyed."

Seth let out a saddened whimper, uncontrollably shifting back to human form. He dropped to the ground and cried softly, not even caring that he was naked. He had grown fond of the Cullens and never wanted to hurt Rose, but allowing her to kill his alpha's imprint wasn't an option either. Leah laid down next to her brother and snuggled against him. She was hurting, but for her brother, not the bloodsucker.

"Jasper, take Emmett back to the house, I'll handle things here." Carlisle said, sadness filled his eyes as he collected the broken pieces of his daughter's body. He wouldn't burn her in the woods like a pile of trash, he would give his child a proper burning.

The family watched with sadness as Carlisle placed an intricate silver canister containing Rosalie's ashes on the mantelpiece. Emmett and Esme held each other as they tearlessly sobbed into each other's shoulders. Edward stared blankly out of the window with Bella at his side, gently rubbing his back. For the first time in his existence, he blocked everyone's thoughts, leaving them to grieve in peace. Jasper stood silently like a statue in the corner, feeling the pain and heartache of everyone in the room. Like Edward, he left everyone to grieve, not even bothering to use his gift to soothe them. He felt as though his knees would give out at any moment. Jacob sat in an opposite corner, cradling a sleeping Renesmee in his arms. Her tiny arm was wrapped in a pink cast and a large purple bruise covered half of the left side of her face. It's color had already began to fade just as Carlisle had predicted. The small scratches on her face, neck and arms were already gone. Besides the cast on her arm and the bruise the only other mark she had was a crescent shaped scar from Rosalie's teeth. Seth and Leah had gone back to the reservation to tell Sam and his pack what had happened. And Alice had gone upstairs to search for the one thing that was missing from her vision. When she found it, she slowly returned to her family.

"She left a letter,"...


End file.
